


we'll pretend that i'm not royal

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, Prince Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: After deciding that the Prince needs to be more social to perform his royal duties, Luke is sent to a public high school and disguised as a normal, teenage boy. At first, Luke is excited but then realises that he sticks out way too much.Along with making a few enemies, Luke has to adapt to a much different life than his former.





	1. Buisness Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Why does the summary suck? I don't know. But, I did try.
> 
> I always wanted to write a story like this. I love the book 'The Prince and the Pauper' by Mark Twain. Although the elements are not the same, such as swapping each other's roles, I was interested in how a Prince fits into today's society. Now, I know that Luke acts quite naïve in this story and honestly, events like this probably won't happen. It's just for the plot, so yeah.
> 
> As well as the King's/Queen's roles and responsibilities, and duties in the household are not carefully researched so the information is probably on the fictitious side. If anyone is irked by this, feel free to give a rant or teach me how the system goes. I am actually quite interested in it. Also please note that the opinions and views expressed in this fanfic are not the true beliefs/thoughts of the people/characters represented. Phew.

**I | BUSINESS TALK  
**

Luke almost closes his eyes for the seventh time, but catches himself. The paper sitting in front of him has many erase marks - his attempt of answering but incorrect.

It's hot in the room, making him want to take huge gulps of fresh air outside. However, he's stuck in his room, studying. Math is an easy subject for him - after all, you either get the answer right or wrong. The formulas didn't change. But doing the same questions, just different numbers is making him tired.

In films he's watched, normal kids get to procrastinate. Some didn't even do their home work. Luke just wants to be a normal kid, but instead he's a prince. And he knows it isn't a bad position to be in - but mostly it's a mundane life. The day is the same over and over. The work load never ends.

Luke pretends to slip up, just so he can have some sort of normalcy, but it's pointless.

The knock on the door makes him look up in relief. His tutor, William, steps in.

"Is your homework finished?"

"Uh, yeah." Luke hastily pencils in the correct answers. "Am I allowed to go outside today?"

"Your parents have an important meeting that includes you, Prince Luke."

"I told you to call me Luke." Luke faintly blushes. He never likes people addressing him like _that_ \- like he's more important.

"I'm sorry, but it's in my job description." William smirks, though, sensing the blond's discomfort.

"So what's this meeting about?" Luke's father always holds business talks over dinner - most that didn't even need Luke. It's either about trading with another country or planning what to spend on. Luke has to listen to it just for the experience, but he knows what to do. After all, listening to it since he was nine years old, he gets a sense.

"I cannot say."

"We're living in the twenty first century," Luke reminds. "Therefore, 'I cannot say' needs to be updated to 'I can't say' or 'I don't know'. Maybe even 'I'm in a secretive mood'."

William rolls his eyes. "Just go meet your parents. But first, I suggest you get changed into a more proper attire."

Luke's currently wearing his night shirt and boxers. It's annoying to put on khaki pants and a collared shirt, but he does changes irritably.

* * *

By the time Luke heads to the dining room, everyone is already seated.

Luke looks down shyly, feeling intimidated by the gazes. He's supposed to be used to attention, but he's not.

"Hello, Luke," King Andrew greets warmly.

Luke mumbles a 'hi' back and sits in his seat. His mum clears her throat, gaining respectful looks.

"Now that my son is here, I have, along with a few counselors, agree that Luke needs to... see the world."

 _What?_ Luke brightens up, curious.

King Andrew looks confused. "You've never told me about this."

"Yes, well..." the Queen looks flustered. "It's better to break the news like this."

"What do you mean by 'see the world'?" a Duke asks.

"As we know, Luke has been cooped up in this castle since birth. His older brothers got to travel around, but we decided to keep Luke here. Which isn't bad, of course... but socially speaking, Luke is quite awkward with people."

There's murmurs of agreement.

Prince Jack snickers. "I agree."

"Shut up," Luke says, glaring at his older brother.

"They just want you to stay because you're the baby," Prince Ben points out more reasonably.

King Andrew looks concerned. "What I'm afraid is that Luke won't know how to protect himself. After all, being a part of the royal family, there could be many people that would take advantage of him."

"But that is why going to a public school will be beneficial." Luke's mother goes straight to the main topic. "I have been thinking about this for the last few months. Contemplating the bad and the good. This will give Luke a chance to learn about today's society and mannerisms rather than observing about it."

"We're not completely alien to the society." Andrew looks at his wife, knowing she'll win anyway but there's still a chance. "Luke can grow up perfectly normal without having to act like a normal... prepubescent, teenager. You know how they are."

"How stereotypical of you. If you remember, you ended up with me, who is raised in a perfectly well household thank you very much. In fact, most of my classmates turned out perfectly fine."

"I-I want to go," Luke speaks up. All he can think about is escaping the humdrum life, finally being free - okay, not completely free, but _still_. He's already wondering about wearing different clothes, watching more age-appropriate movies without being reprimanded, staying up late, eating junk food -

"There. Luke agrees," Liz smiles.

"Hope you'll have a great time, bro," Jack laughs. "High school is not as fun as you'll think."

"You didn't even go to school!" Luke points out.

The older Prince shrugs. "Well, you'll see. Kids our age are monsters."

"Are you sure about this, Luke?" The King looks anxiously at his youngest son.

"Yes." _Of course_. Luke tries to contain his excitement. _Finally_.

"We will arrange the trip next month. Of course, you'll need a bodyguard, a housekeeper, maybe..."

Luke bites his lip, trying not to smile. After all, the plans aren't set in stone.


	2. Enough Room

**II | ENOUGH ROOM**

After hugs, kisses, talks, lectures, and parting gifts, Luke leaves with William in a private jet.

For safety reasons and no suspicion, one person is enough to send, the monarch family has decided. And besides, it turns out that William isn't only a tutor, but trained in self defence and makes a good omelette (and omelettes are, like, essential).

The cleaning, however, will take some work. Luke likes William anyway - after all, he's kind of like a second dad for two months (the last tutor left, perhaps because the job was boring). But William didn't leave yet.

"Have you been to high school?" Luke asks the man on their flight to the United States.

William snorts. "Of course."

"What was it like?"

The man looks thoughtful. "It was hell. Honest, I never really fit in. I dyed my hair black and got tatoos. I slept with women. Drank. Did drugs. But ever since I met Diana, I tried to change my ways."

Luke's eyes widen. William never mentions about his past life. It was odd to imagine his tutor as a teenager - all Luke can see is William resembling a young Andy Biersack. "Who's Diana?"

"... She was going to be my wife. But she went with someone else. Someone who could take care of her more than I ever could."

Luke observes the brunet with much more sympathy. He realises that he didn't even know much about William. Maybe that'll change when they live together.

* * *

The house looks normal. Plain. Luke notices that it looks similar to its neighbors - two stories high, white with a grey roof. He wonders what it will be like inside, but already is anticipating his room which will surely be more comforter than the one at the castle.

Out of habit, he turns the door knob open but realises it's locked.

"Luke! Just because you could get away at the palace, doesn't mean you can expect me to carry all of your luggage!" William calls.

"Right." Luke runs back to the car parked out at the front. "Can I call dibs on a room?"

"So long as it isn't the kitchen or living room, then yes. And we have to share a bathroom, so keep that in mind."

Luke grabs his suitcase full of necessities. There's not many clothes, because he'll go shopping with William later that day.

It takes a while before William unlocks the door, partly from the baggage and jet lag.

"Wow!" Luke exclaims, even though he's standing in the foyer area. He looks up to see a short flight of stairs. At least he doesn't have to walk that much. There's carpeting, but Luke doubts he can walk barefoot because it doesn't look completely vacuumed. The wooden stairwell railings match the counters and cupboards in the kitchen - shiny brown - Luke notices when scouting the rooms.

His sight keeps travelling, as if eager to take everything in at once. "Hey, look! This fridge has different coldness settings!"

William shakes his head, chuckling. "Go choose out your room while I unpack."

"Right." Luke looks guilty. "I'll bring some bags upstairs. Uhm, if you want, you could pick a room first." 

"I'm good." William picks up the sudden shyness from the boy. "When you're done, we'll go... god, I never thought I'll say this - shopping."

"Cool! And you'll help make sure I look normal, right?"

William nods his head, although the term 'normal' isn't quite placeable. What defines 'normal'? He figures that they'll have to get take-out, so maybe there will be a food court in the mall. He just hope that Luke won't stick out that much, but noting the naïveness makes him frown. Others can easily take away that innocence.


End file.
